


Moving Day

by Alices_Madness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: All the cuddles, Charlotte is the only one doing shit, Charlotte loves her girls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, Polyamory, but the others helped earlier, no editing we die like the men we aren't, so give them a break, they're cute when they're sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness





	Moving Day

“Fuck, I just wanna sleep.” Becky groaned, flopping onto the newly placed couch.

“Remind me again why we're moving in on the 11th floor? There was a room on the 4th!” Sasha asked, falling next to Becky, wrapping her up in her arms.

“Because it wasn’t nearly big enough for all of your stuff, Sash.” Charlotte pointed out, dropping another box of stuff labeled ‘living room-Sasha’.

“Oh, right.” Becky laughed, burying her head into Sasha’s shoulder. Charlotte groaned. They’re not gonna be much help anymore. She thought, before heading back down to the moving van to grab the last few boxes. Becky heard the door shut after Charlotte left, but made no move to get up. She was content enough to lay there, cuddling with her girlfriend. She was actually starting to fall asleep before the door opened again.

“Huh? You guys had a cuddle party without me? No fair!” Suddenly, Bayley was trying to enter their cuddle. Sasha grinned.

“No, we would never have a cuddle party without you!” She shifted so she was on her back, Becky on her right side, against the back of the couch, head resting on her shoulder and legs intertwined, before inviting Bayley in on her left side. Bayley quickly took the offering, curling up to Sasha's side, wrapping her arms around to hug Becky as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes, happy, content, and soon, Becky’s soft snores filled the quiet room. Sasha knew Bayley was starting to doze off as well, she had done a lot of the heavy lifting today. The door opened again, and Charlotte appeared in the doorway, the last two boxes balanced in her arms.

“Thanks for the help, you three.” She playfully sniped.

“Shhh, sleeping.” Sasha nodded towards Becky, and Charlotte nodded, smiling. She turned and disappeared into the kitchen. Sasha heard her start to unpack things. She knew she should get up and help, get Becky and Bayley to help, but she was just so comfortable.

~~~

After unpacking all he kitchen stuff, and putting most everything away, Charlotte walked back out to the living room. She was met with the sight of her three girlfriends laying on the couch, all asleep. Becky was clutching onto Sasha’s arm, snoring softly as she buried her head into the purple-haired girl's shoulder. Bayley was on Sasha’s other side, her arms wrapped around her waist, her head laying on her chest as Sasha had her arm wrapped around her to make sure she didn’t fall off the couch. She couldn’t help but smile, and snap a picture on her phone, before walking away to unpack all their beauty supplies in the bathroom.


End file.
